


The Hierophant Reversed

by SanctuaryTrin



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, F/M, Secondary Stormpilot suggestion of relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctuaryTrin/pseuds/SanctuaryTrin
Summary: Sequel to "The Hierophant".





	

 

“May I have a major declaration form, please?”

Rey tapped her fingers on the ledge of the office window and glanced at the clock. If she hurried she could still make it to Professor Ren’s office to turn in the form before her morning Lit class.

Mr. Mitaka wheeled his chair over to the filing cabinet and began shuffling through. He fished out the form and wheeled back, handing it over with a nervous smile.

“You know you need to bring that to your assigned advisor, right?”

“Oh! I thought...I was told that Professor Ren would be my advisor.”

Mr. Mitaka’s smile faded and was replaced by a look of mild panic.

“Yes well, you can _change_ your advisor but you must turn in the form to your _assigned_ advisor.” He was already typing at his computer. “Student number?”

“RK7125.”

Rey pursed her lips together and tried to be patient as Mr. Mitaka searched.

“Okay, it says here that your advisor is Professor Hux. He’s just a few doors down from Professor Ren in Tarkin Hall, so take your form to him and have him sign it, then you can take it to Professor Ren.”

“Got it. Thank you.”

 

Rey bounded up the stairs and turned to take the skywalk to Tarkin Hall. She took hurried strides, now and then breaking into a jog, passing bleary-eyed students who could barely maintain a dragging shuffle on their way to first hour.

Why would Hux be her advisor? Probably because she declared an initial interest in Political Science when she first enrolled. This might be tricky. Professor Hux was notoriously obstinate and enrollment was low in his department.

 

 _"I’ll be your advisor, I’ll see to it_ ," Professor Ren had said. Rey slowed her pace as she remembered his voice, the glow of the fire, his hands on her skin.

 

The door to Professor Hux’s office was ajar, but Rey knocked before peering inside. Professor Hux was on the phone. He glanced coldly at Rey and held up a finger for her to wait, then gestured toward a chair in the corner.

“Yes, well. We already discussed that, and quite frankly I don’t have the time or inclination to do so again.”

Rey sat down, her declaration form still held tight in her hand.

_Please let’s just get this over with. Please don’t give me any trouble. Please…_

Hux frowned into the phone, then set his elbow on his desk with a thud and began massaging his temples. “If you could _possibly_ find a way to move forward with that, I would be extremely grateful. No, I’ll send those over this afternoon. Certainly. Goodbye.”

 The professor hung up with a graceful sweep and focused his pale green eyes on Rey.

“What can I assist you with.” A non-question. Weary and slightly annoyed.

“Professor Hux, my name is Rey-”

“Yes, I know who you are. You are a third year student I am to advise, yet you have not taken _any_ Political Science classes that I’m aware of.”

_Keep it simple_

“I would like to declare my major and I have chosen Philosophy. I need for you to sign this form so I can get a new advisor, please.”

Professor Hux’s mouth twisted into a sneer of amusement. “Philosophy?”

Rey breathed through her growing irritation. She could feel her casual smile tense into a hard line.

“Yes, I have chosen Philosophy. I might minor in Political Science, but I have not yet decided on that,” she said, consciously putting strength behind her words. Two minutes in his office and this man was already patronizing the hell out of her. “Please sign so I can take this to Professor Ren. He’s expecting me.”

Professor Hux leaned back in his chair and interlaced his long, slender fingers in a gesture that struck Rey as heavily affected.

“Philosophy cannot offer you half the amount of real world opportunity that Political Science can. I urge you to rethink your choice. I will not sign that paper until both you and I speak with Professor Ren. This is not a decision to be made lightly.”

“Are you kidding me?” blurted Rey.

Hux’s eyes turned to steel. “Not in the least. I have a few other matters to attend to, then I will set up a meeting with Ren. I’ll be in touch. Your number is on file.”

Rey sat, stunned, while Hux picked up the receiver and began to dial another call. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” he said with a sniff, and gestured toward the door.

 

Rey stood outside Hux’s office for a few moments, trying to calm her frustration. She glanced at her phone and bit the inside of her cheek as she debated whether or not to skip her Lit class and go to Professor Ren to explain. She did want to see him. Badly. She turned and headed down the hall.

 

It had been only yesterday since she last saw him, but it felt like an eternity. She had avoided sitting near him on the bus ride back to campus and plugged into her playlists, but every song reminded Rey of her professor.

He had stood by the stairs as the students left the bus, and for a moment the line was stalled as Rey stood in front of him. She could feel his heat, pick up the now achingly familiar scent of him, and as she took another step forward she felt his hand brush against hers.

“I’ll be in my office early tomorrow,” he had said broadly, impersonally, as if addressing the group.

Rey turned and nodded, barely meeting his eyes before descending the stairs.

Sleep had been impossible that night. She was half expecting a text or a phone call from him, but nothing came.

 

Now, as she stood outside Professor Ren’s office door, the entire retreat seemed to fade and dissolve into a distant dream.

Rey touched the doorknob, pulled her hand away, heart pounding, then knocked softly.

“Come in.”

Professor Ren sat at his desk, hands clasped upon it.

Rey met his velvet dark eyes and her response was acute. The unfolding warmth in her solar plexus, and the aching, craving feeling in between her legs. It was as if everything within her opened and reached outward toward him. 

“Close the door, please.”

Rey backed up against the door, closing it.

“Is that your declaration form, Rey?”

Ren’s voice was low, his eyes penetrating.

“Yes, Sir. But there’s a problem. Professor Hux refused to sign it.”

Professor Ren was still for a moment, then he slid his chair back and stood, his towering form dominating the small office. His hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“Professor Hux is your advisor?”

“He is...But-”

“Have you taken any of his classes?”

“No, he was assigned to me.”

Ren’s mouth was mobile, swirling his anger around like a sip of wine. Measuring its heat. Tasting it thoroughly.

“Why was he so reluctant to sign, Rey?”

Rey’s eyes narrowed.

“What are you asking me?”

“Sit down on my desk.”

“Sir, I-”

“Sit down on my desk, Rey,” said her professor as he crossed over to her.

His scent curled around her, drugging her, taking her back to the forest and the rain and the low golden light of his cabin.

Rey breathed in, her anger dissipating and reforming into desire.

“You’re jealous,” she said with a sly smile as she slowly lifted herself to sit on his desk.

“Lie back and take off your underwear,” Ren said in a stiff, formal voice as he reached over and began to dial his office phone.

Rey lay down and bent her knees, her feet resting on the edge of the desk. She turned and saw Professor Ren hit the speaker button while she lifted her skirt. She turned back, eyes wide, as she lifted her bottom and slid her panties down to her ankles.

The ringtone blared from the speaker.

Professor Ren took Rey’s wrists, one in each hand, and pressed them down onto the desk above her head.

“Do not cover your mouth, Rey,” he rumbled in her ear.

_Click_

“Professor Hux speaking.”

“Good morning, Professor Hux,” said Ren as she stood and set his huge hands upon Rey’s exposed knees.

“Ah, good morning Ren. I dare say I know why you are calling me…”

“That so?”

Rey shuddered as her professor slid a hot palm down her inner thigh. He was watching her intently behind the slight sheen of lenses, his lips beginning to redden with excitement.

His lips always gave him away.

“Rey came by a few minutes ago and wanted me to sign a declaration form. I assume she is there with you?”

“Yes, Professor,” said Rey as Ren touched her sex lightly with his fingertips.

“She’s right here,” he added as he pressed upward and found her clit.

Rey breathed in sharply and rubbed against his hand, her eyes fluttering closed.

“Excellent, then I don’t have to make an extra trip. This really isn’t the best time for me to have this discussion, but I suppose since we’re all here-”

Ren circled her clit firmly, building to a slow rhythm that Rey matched, urging him on.

“-We might as well move forward.”

Rey opened her eyes to see her professor’s mouth twitch into a smirk as he dipped into her wetness with a large finger. She gasped and attempted to bring her knees together, but he held them apart with one massive hand.

“Rey, have you fully considered the benefits of a major in Political Science?” Hux’s voice was stiff and metallic.

“Yes,” answered Rey breathlessly. “Yes!” She called out again as her professor quickened his pace, circling her clit faster with his wet finger. He leaned forward and Rey reached for him, wanting to touch his lips and his hair, needing to cling to him.

“Well, frankly, your choices are very limited with a Philosophy degree. You can either go on to teach, or perhaps write although there is little call for that sort of thing these days...”

Professor Ren smiled smugly as he watched Rey arch under his touch. Her fingers found the waves at his neck and tugged like she always did. She was tense with pleasure, biting her lower lip, almost curling up around him. He stroked her again firmly and she let out a soft moan as she neared the precipice.

“Ren? Is everything alright in there?”

“Yes, everything’s fine. I have a new floor heater. It makes little noises when it gets hot.”

Rey clutched at Ren’s sleeves, her fingers digging into his arms. His voice was so deep and rich, the desire within it so familiar...

“Ah, I see. Well Rey, the options with a Political Science degree are much more varied-”

Ren’s lips touched her ear, his voice a low murmur.

“You’re mine, little one. _Mine._ ”

Rey tensed up with a gasp, then began to clench, waves of heat coursing through her as she came.

“You could go into law, you could become a lobbyist, you could go into journalism…”

Ren’s thumb brushed against her lips and Rey opened her mouth, taking it in, sucking hard while she continued to throb against his fingers.

“There’s my girl...There you are...”

“Did you say something, Ren?”

“Rey has made her decision, Professor Hux. It’s a waste of our time and yours to pursue this further.”

There was a weighted pause on the other end.

Rey nuzzled her professor’s hand, rubbing her lips against his palm, until he touched his forehead to hers. She lifted her chin, wanting to kiss him.

“What is your decision, Rey?” asked Professor Ren gently.

Rey looked toward the phone dreamily, still hazy from orgasm.

“I’m majoring in Philosophy, Professor Hux.” She said with all the strength she could muster. She then turned back into the rich, dark warmth of her professor. “I know all the reasons not to, but it’s what I want.” She touched the curls along his neck and gave his ear a gentle tug. “I can’t help it.”

Ren’s lips touched hers and she opened to him, kissing him gently, breathing him in.

“Very well. Come by with the form and I’ll sign. Any time between three and five o’ clock.”

_Click_

Rey felt her professor smile against her lips before he pulled away. He reached over and hung up the call, then slid his hands underneath Rey, lifting her up against his broad chest. They held still for a moment, until Rey could just register his heartbeat, strong and steady under his quiet breath.

All at once there was a sharp knock at the door. Rey leapt down from the desk and pulled up her underwear while her professor raked a hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

“One moment, please,” he said as Rey lifted her bookbag off the floor and slung it over her shoulder. He took one broad step towards Rey and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. Rey was struck by how profoundly sad she felt. She missed him already.

“Don’t worry about the form, I’ll take it to Hux later today,” he hummed against her, then he stepped back and opened the door.

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rey ran her finger along the spines of the reference books, now and then glancing downward to double check the number. She found the book she sought, pulled it, and examined it for a few moments before stacking it neatly on the library cart.

“Concubinage In The Postclassical World,” she murmured to herself as she made a check next to the number. “That sounds interesting, actually…”

A quick movement down the center aisle caught her eye and she looked up to see Finn halt and turn to approach her.

“Hey Rey what time are you out of here?”  

“By the time I get these books pulled and the place locked up? Probably not until eleven or so.”

“I’m meeting up with Poe in the commons, send me a text if you feel like hanging out. We might still be there.”

“How’s he doing?”

Finn shrugged. “He’s okay. I’m stressed about midterms so I’m annoying the shit out of him lately, but he still loves me.”

“Well. How can he not?”

“I know, right?” said Finn, smiling broadly. “By the way, I wanted to ask you how class was today,” he added in a hushed tone, leaning in close.

“Class? Which one?” asked Rey with a nervous glance toward the study tables.

Finn tilted his head in that special way that Rey always recognized. He could see bullshit from a mile away.

“It was fine,” she said quietly.

Finn was still. He wanted to know more.

Rey took a deep breath and met his eyes. “I’ll fill you in on everything sometime soon. I promise. It’s just...it’s all happening so fast I’m still trying to process it myself, you know?”

Finn’s expression shifted to concern.

“You don’t think I’m a terrible person, do you?” asked Rey.

A slight smile crept across Finn’s face and he looked toward the floor, shaking his head a little.

“No. No, not at all.” He looked back up at Rey, his eyes sad and warm. “I know all about forbidden love.”

Rey reached out and hugged her friend close, then squeezed him until both of them were laughing.

“Alright,” said Finn breaking away. “Get back to work. I’ll see you later.”

“See ya,” said Rey as she watched Finn head down the aisle.

 

Class had been strange, wonderful, and surreal. After what had happened in Professor Ren’s office just that morning, Rey could think of little else, and it was clear that Ren was thinking about it too. Rey had sat in the front row, as usual, and she felt an exhilarating sense of power as she watched her professor stride across the room. She had always been mesmerized by his large hands and broad gestures, but now she knew exactly what those hands felt like. What they were capable of. He had probably expected her to linger after class, but she packed up quickly and left. There were too many students around Professor Ren, asking him questions, some of the girls clearly flirting with him, and Rey didn’t wish to see the show.

She did cast a parting glance at him as she stepped out the door, and his eyes were fixed on her, intensely dark with their shared secret.

 

Rey allowed herself a few moments of reverie as she watched the last group of students pack up and leave the library.

“Concubinage…” she whispered, half within a dream of firelight, until a gust of frosty air from the library entrance chilled her back to reality. She hurried to the doors and pulled them closed, then locked them.

This was her favorite time. Now she could relax and ruminate as she closed up for the night.

She turned off the front lights and retreated to the back of the library, drifting down the main aisle, singing to herself as she pushed in chairs and checked each table for stray books.

 

There was a textbook on the floor, spine up, it’s pages splayed out. It lay next to a broad easy chair in a windowless corner, and Rey tisked softly as she crossed the room to retrieve it.

As she neared the chair, she saw something else lying on the seat.

A red Montblanc fountain pen.

Rey whirled around but saw no one. She stood still for a moment, listening, her heart picking up speed and strength until it pounded in her chest.

“Alright then, where are you,” she whispered to herself.

Smiling faintly, she made her way to the main switchboard, turning off the rest of the overhead lights. The library was now plunged into darkness, here and there glowing dimly red with a few remaining security lights.

She knew this place like the back of her hand.

Taking careful steps, Rey ducked into the nearest row of bookshelves, then stopped to listen again. There was a faint tremor along the floor, the footfalls of something large, but moving quickly. Excitement unfurled in her solar plexus.

The movement stopped. Rey hurried down the narrow aisle to the other end, then halted. She leaned against the shelves and slowly peeked around the corner. Nothing but shadow. If she could make it to the main library office, she could just sit and wait him out with a clear view of the entrance as well.

She began to tiptoe down the main aisle, glancing side to side, seeing only darkness, and then she caught a tendril of scent. Rich freshness, deeply warm, unmistakable. He was very near.  

She had a sudden urge to fall to her knees and let him come upon her, but instead she bolted into another row of shelves, ran to the end, and waited. She was panting with more joy than fear, and her excitement and anticipation quickly got the better of her. She stepped out from the shelves to have a look, and a huge leather gloved hand appeared from behind and clamped over her mouth.

Shock rushed through Rey and she bit down, hard, but the hand only tensed up. His warmth covered her like a wave and she let herself get pulled under, releasing her bite, feeling him draw her against his body. He was wearing his overcoat, and it enveloped her like great, dark wings.

“We’re not done yet.” Professor Ren growled in her ear.

His hand relaxed, moving down to her throat where it tensed gently before sliding under the fabric of her shirt.

“You’re a monster,” Rey whispered, then gasped as his gloved fingers brushed her nipple through the lace of her bra.

“Indeed,” he murmured, burying his face in her hair until his lips touched the sensitive back slope of her neck. “I should inform you...”

Fingertips grasping her nipple, squeezing gently.

“I am also your advisor.”

A teasing bite on her neck that made Rey shiver.

“I’m going to advise you now, Rey. Are you listening?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Go back to the chair.”

Rey knew instantly which one he meant. He released her from his hold and she turned and walked to the chair in the back corner where his pen had been placed.

“Stop,” he said, as she stood in front of it.

“Now bend over and put your hands on the chair.”

Rey thought about Professor Ren sitting in the leather chair by the fire, how intensely he had watched her, and how much she had wanted him there…

“No,” she said firmly, then turned around to face him. His features were dark yet discernible. Faintly lined with red light.

“I want you to sit in the chair.”

She saw him straighten and heard his intake of breath. Leaning over, she picked up his pen and brought it to her lips. Ren’s head tilted a bit and his lenses gleamed with reflected red.

Rey rolled the pen against her bottom lip.

“I want to learn, Professor. I want to learn what you taste like.”

Ren took off his gloves slowly and put them in his pocket, then unbuttoned his slacks. Rey reached up and slipped his pen into his shirt pocket, then stepped back and waited. She suddenly felt shy and averted her eyes as her professor unzipped his pants and sat down in the chair.

“Look at me, Rey,” he said softly.

Rey kept her eyes lowered as she knelt down in front of him, then slowly lifted her gaze.

He was already fully excited, and Rey flushed with sudden nervousness, her face glowing with heat, her breath quickening. He was huge.

She reached up and touched him, her fingers small and searching.

“Rey, are you sure this is what you...Hah! Oh God, Rey…”

She enclosed him in her hand, felt the intense heat of him, his thickness and weight, and she ached between her legs as she remembered what he felt like inside her.

Bending forward, she licked her lips, then grazed the tip of his cock with her mouth. Her lips parted over the head and she took him in, just to the ridge, her professor making quick, hard little gasps of pleasure in response.

She licked him slowly, feeling his cock twitch with each strong swipe of her tongue. She pressed her lips around him more firmly, then began to move downward, his thickness filling up her mouth, the head of his cock nudging the back of her throat.  

She could hear the tight creak of fabric as his hands clutched at the arms of the chair, and his breathing became heavy and labored.

“God, Rey. Do you know how much I’ve thought about this? About your little mouth…”

He moaned and placed a huge, trembling hand on her head. Rey hummed in response and he twitched in her mouth, growing even more rigid. She increased her speed, sucking harder, pumping the base of his cock as he groaned and panted.

“Rey I’m...gonna come. Are you...are you sure you want me to come in your mouth?” His voice was fragmented, vulnerable, and desperate.

Rey lifted her head and ran the wet tip of his cock across her lips before answering.

“It’s my job to keep the library clean, Sir.”

He pulsed in her hand at the sound of her voice, and she opened her mouth again quickly and took him in, catching his release, swallowing again and again while his moans turned into growls.

Both his hands were in her hair, kneading like a huge cat. He was thrusting upward, his cock still throbbing in her mouth, and she held still until he slowed, until his breathing grew deep and regular, and his fingers relaxed.

She released him gently, and he gasped, still sensitive and twitching. He wrapped his coat around himself then reached for her, lifting her as if she were weightless up into his lap.

Rey curled up and rubbed her nose against her professor’s neck, under his ear, feeling his strong pulse against her lips.

They sat for a while in the deep silence of the room.

“I used to work in this library when I was a student here,” Ren said suddenly, his voice deep and rumbling, and Rey smiled and kissed the side of his neck. He tightened his arms around her and chuckled low in his throat. A sound she adored.

“It was a shitty job,” he added, and Rey laughed against his skin.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The following day was intensely cold, with a sky like steel. There was no wind, and frost tipped the grass and covered the fallen leaves, dulling their colors.

It would probably snow soon, perhaps even before November.

 

The day after, Rey had her Philosophy class with Professor Ren, and it took everything in her to not run all the way to the room. She realized she was smiling like an idiot as she made her way through Tarkin Hall, past Hux’s office, further down, past Professor Ren’s, and farther still to the classroom.

The door was closed, the room dark behind the small window.

There was a note taped to the door.

Phil-365 Ethical Theory Cancelled 10/20. Please Read Ch. 4-5 of Organa.

 

Rey felt keen disappointment, then worry crept in, making her stomach turn. Was he sick?

She turned back slowly and headed for Professor Ren’s office, dimly hoping for some scrap of information.

His office door was closed and locked.

Suddenly Rey felt angry. She had no real way of contacting him outside of school, no way into his real life whatsoever. She actually liked this about their...relationship? Could she even call it that? It was exciting and mysterious, but now she was worried. She needed a way in.

She resolved to talk with him after their next class. If they were going to be together in any capacity, she needed to be let in further.

She drifted past Professor Hux’s open office door and glanced briefly inside. Hux was on his way out but halted when he saw her.

“Rey, one moment if you please,” he said stiffly.

Rey stopped and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the no doubt awkward exchange at hand.

Hux approached her, then smiled. It was a strange, tense smile. Smugness masquerading as kindness.

“How are you doing, Rey?” he said in a low voice, as if he were confiding something to her.

“I’m fine, thanks, I’m doing very well,” she answered, not bothering to hide her puzzled look.

Hux smiled more broadly. He had very even, white teeth.

“Rey, if you need anything, anything at all- If you ever need to talk to anyone, please don’t hesitate to come to me or to Professor Snoke. He’s the head of the Philosophy department.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. It was getting difficult to hide her irritation.  

“Okay. Thank you. Have a good day,” she said sharply and took off, walking fast, her head spinning.

_Was he really that much of an asshole that he didn’t even trust Professor Ren to be her advisor? What did he care, anyway?_

Then Rey stopped as a hot wave of panic rolled through her stomach.

_Oh God. He knows. Somehow he knows._

They had been completely careless in Professor Ren’s office, but did Hux have anything concrete? There was no way he could have seen them in the library, unless he saw Professor Ren leave after closing, and even then it wasn’t necessarily proof that they had been together. It certainly would have been suspicious, though.

Maybe that’s all he had to go on. His suspicions.

 

For the rest of the day and the next, Rey struggled with herself. She would pick up her phone, intending to dial Professor Ren’s office number, but fear and doubt would overtake her. She just had to wait, that was all. She had to wait until Friday to see him in person.

 

Rey sat in her usual seat at the front of the room, and waited for the class to file out. She tapped her foot nervously, searching her professor’s face for any clues. He looked tired. His eyes narrow and dim behind his glasses, which he adjusted more than usual. He met Rey’s eyes frequently, as he always did, but she could tell that he was guarded.

Finally the last student left the room, and Rey dropped her phone into her bookbag. She had only been pretending to look at it. She stood as Professor Ren went to the door and closed it, then stepped out of the sightline of the window as he approached her.

“What happened on Wednesday?” she asked in a frantic whisper. “You weren’t here, and Professor Hux pulled me aside in the hallway-”

“I was called into a meeting with Professor Snoke,” said Ren, his voice low and measured. “Someone has expressed concern about a possible…” He breathed in and shook his head. “An inappropriate relationship with a student.”

He exhaled and his eyes met Rey’s.

Fear and panic uncoiled in Rey’s stomach and she suddenly felt dizzy. She looked around, needing to sit, and felt her professor’s steady hand touch her arm.

“Come into my office, Rey.”

“No. Let’s stay here. We need to stay here.”

“Fine, but at least sit down. Please, Rey.”

Rey turned, dazed, and sat down at one of the desks. She covered her face with her hands and breathed in until she could think straight, then she faced Professor Ren. He was huge, solid and strong standing before her, but his face was raw with concern.

“We need to stop,” she said simply.

She watched his chest rise with a deep breath as he prepared to argue with her, but she cut in before he could speak.

“You could lose everything. Your job, your reputation-”

“We will be more careful, Rey. They have no proof.”

“Hux saw something or heard something. I won’t ruin you. I lo-” Rey stopped, throat tight, eyes filling with tears. She closed them and pressed her fingertips against her eyelids, against the acute sting.

“I won’t drop your class,” she said, dropping her hands and focusing on her professor once again. “Stay my advisor, but we have to keep your door open when I’m in your office. And I will only be there when I have to be.”

“Please don’t do this, Rey. We can find a way to be together. Do you live off campus?”

“No, I have a full ride and living in the dorm is the only way I can focus on studying and make ends meet. I have no family, Professor. I was raised by foster parents who ditched me as soon as I turned eighte-” Rey stopped herself before she started sobbing. She could feel Ren wanting to come to her and holding himself back.

His whole body was clenched tight. But his eyes were rounded and wet, and his mouth was vulnerable.

His mouth always gave him away.

“It doesn’t matter,” she managed to choke out before standing up.

“It _does_ matter! It _does_!” he said suddenly, grasping her arms and pulling her toward him.

Rey stiffened and held her breath, not wanting to breathe him in, wanting to stay strong, needing to protect them both. She held her hands against his chest and pushed.

“Please don’t, someone will see us. Please let me go,” she said as calmly and firmly as she possibly could.

She could feel herself begin to shut down, her emotions closing up tight. It was an old response from deeply unhappy days. But it still worked, in it’s own way.

She turned her head to the side, her expression neutral, until she felt Professor Ren’s grip soften and release, his hands falling to his sides.

He said nothing.

Rey picked up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder, then went to the door.

Professor Ren was still.

“I’ll see you in class on Monday,” she said, and left him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey passed through the days and weeks as if she were living with diminished senses, the volume turned down to almost nothing, colors dimmed and flat.

November came and went, and the ground froze rigid with hard frosts, but the sky remained sealed and snow wouldn’t fall. It was as if the whole world was held suspended in some sort of iron grip, waiting for something to happen, waiting for release, but the hold was tight and suffocating.

There was a constant ache in Rey’s chest, like an invisible open wound, and it would expand in her professor’s presence until she felt swallowed whole. She sat in the back of the classroom and kept her eyes on the board or her notes, but Professor Ren was ever present along the edges of her sight, and she couldn’t escape his voice.

Her only defense was to focus on the words. The text, the meaning, taking notes, dissecting arguments, trying to somehow filter Ren’s voice into sterile symbols.

Some days she would catch his gaze, unintentionally, and it pierced her to the core. She would look away quickly, a lump lodged in her throat, and he would pause and remove his glasses, then rub his eyes before continuing the lecture.

Some days he would be angry, prowling, pacing the room as he spoke, hands clenching and unclenching, eyes black. He would be impatient and brittle with the other students, but when Rey would reluctantly contribute to the discussion, his eyes would soften and glow with tenderness.

 Before going to bed each night, Rey would scratch another day off in her mind, but there was no end goal in sight. Just another day passed in the wilderness.

 She never regretted being with him. Not once.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rey sat in the common room and watched the snow. It was thin and sifting, and sometimes it flurried in little swirls under the golden lamplight along the walkway.

The dorm was silent. It was the first night of winter break and everyone had left for home except her. Finn was sending her regular texts, trying to cheer her up, but Rey felt numb.

She sat and stared, clutching her knees to her chest. She had a vague notion that she should make herself some tea. She would make some tea, then she would read or watch something online, then go to bed. This was her little plan, and if she followed it, perhaps she would be alright.

As she began to stand up from her window seat, Rey saw a glare from headlights play across the wall, and she looked out to see a yellow car pull up. A taxi. She stood still and watched, wondering who it could be. Did someone forget something? Perhaps plans got cancelled or a flight was delayed. Finally she saw the cab driver exit the car and walk up to the entrance door.

Rey met him there and opened the locked door for him, a freezing blast of air making her shiver.

“You Rey?” asked the driver.

Rey felt her stomach turn in surprise and confusion.

“Yes,” she answered.

“I’m here to pick you up. He said you should pack a bag.”

“Who said?” asked Rey slowly, her eyes wide.

“He said to give you this,” said the driver, and he held up a red, Montblanc fountain pen.

Rey took it in her hand immediately, her eyes filling with tears.

“I’ll just be a minute,” she choked out, and bolted for her room.

 

The taxi stopped in front of a two story craftsman house. Amber light warmed the windows and spilled out onto the snow, wrapping the whole structure in a warm haze.

The driver honked the horn and Rey squeezed the pen in her hand, not daring to move.

The front door opened and a large dark figure appeared, wearing a flowing black overcoat. He took long, quick strides down the snowy front walk and Rey’s heart expanded with joy.

Everything happened quickly and quietly. She dropped the pen into her bag, then gathered her things and opened the door while her professor reached in through the passenger window and paid the cab driver. Ren took her bag in his hand and shut the door for her, then wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her steady as they walked through the snow to the house.

Neither of them spoke, Rey keeping her eyes lowered and stamping the snow off her boots on the porch mat, and her professor doing the same. He removed his arm from her waist to open the front door, then took her hand in his and led her inside.

She heard him close the door behind her, heard him set down her bag, but she was in a dreamworld of warmth and golden light. She slowly took off her winter things, her coat and scarf and boots, handing them over to Ren who put them with his own. His large hand took hers again and he walked her into the living room. There was a lot of dark wood and leather and rich colors, a bright fire in the fireplace, but she couldn’t process all of it. She felt stunned and overwhelmed after weeks of sensory starvation.

Professor Ren stopped and turned, wrapping his arms around Rey and pulling her tight against him. He was wearing the gray sweater. She breathed in and it was really him. He was solid and warm and she could feel him breathe...and Rey felt the barriers collapse. She welled up and wept, shaking, her tears soaking into his sweater.  

Ren’s hands framed her face, tipping it up, and Rey sniffed and blinked through her tears.

“Don’t cry,” he said softly, his forehead touching hers, tears streaming down his own cheeks. Rey broke into a sobbing laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck and Professor Ren hunched down and lifted her up. He cradled her close as he moved swiftly across the room, up the stairs, and into his bedroom.

It was lit with the same low, warm light as the rest of his house. His bed was huge and Rey felt a thrill of anticipation run through her when she saw it.

She touched his neck and nuzzled his cheek, and he turned and kissed her. He fitted his mouth to hers, sucking in her lower lip gently, then his breath quickened and his kiss became more insistent. His tongue swept against hers and she was ignited, a pulse against her clit, her whole body flushing in response. She broke away and spoke breathlessly against his swollen lips.

“I love you, Profe-.”

“Kylo,” he whispered back.

Rey searched his face. “Kylo…” she said it slowly, testing the word. “I love you, Kylo.”

It felt lovely in her mouth. Intimate.

He smiled slightly, his eyes gentle.

“I love you Rey.”

He kissed her again. Slow and lingering, and Rey’s fingers curled into the waves at his neck and made little circles. He broke away and pressed kisses against her neck, and Rey smiled and murmured in his ear.

“But I also like calling you Sir…”

Her professor paused and chuckled deep in his throat, then he bent down and set Rey upon her feet. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her hands sliding down his chest, uncertain of what to do next.

“You’ve been neglecting your studies, Rey, “ he said sternly, standing straight, his shoulders rolled back, his hands clenched.

“Yes, Sir,” she responded, stepping back a little.

“I have committed myself to your education, but that isn’t enough. You must be committed as well. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir. I understand.

“We’ll see,” he said with a slight smile, his eyes black and glittering. “Take off your clothes.”

Rey tilted her head slightly, then hooked her thumbs into the waist of her leggings and underwear and slid them down, resting her bottom on the edge of the bed as she lifted her legs to remove her clothing. She took off her socks with them, then stood back up, her body still covered by her wrap cardigan.

She stood still, watching her professor, taking in the anticipation of the moment. Reveling in it.

He towered over her, and his chest rose and fell with deep, controlled breaths.

“Do you need help, Rey?”

She smiled and swayed a little.

“Yes, Sir.”

Professor Ren approached her and put his massive hands on the wrap at her waist. He untied it slowly, then parted the opening. Rey closed her eyes as his warm palms slid along her bare skin, along her ribs and under them, then up along her back to the clasp on her bra. He unhooked the clasp and Rey opened her eyes again, meeting his as he slid her cardigan off her shoulders.

The dark intensity of his gaze made her tremble. He touched her shoulders, sliding his fingers down, and Rey became impatient and shrugged forward, sliding her bra off her shoulders and down her arms to the floor.

She stood before her professor, breath quickening as his eyes roved over her with slow, languid movements. He leaned in to kiss her again and she backed up and climbed onto the bed.

“Your turn,” she said quietly.

She watched him take off his glasses, fold them carefully and set them on the nightstand. She watched as he pulled off his sweater, the gray sweater that she loved so much, and smiled as he folded it before setting it down on the nightstand as well.

So methodical. So controlled.

She watched as he pulled off his shirt and then she breathed in sharply.

She knew he was strong, but she didn’t realize how _visibly_ strong he was.

Rey felt heat crawl up her neck and cheeks and she averted her eyes, then peeked back as Professor Ren unbuckled his belt. His eyes penetrated hers and Rey’s shyness morphed into desire. She wanted to feel him against her so badly. She reached out for her professor but he remained controlled, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down, stepping out of them and standing, and Rey couldn’t bear it.

“You’re torturing me,” she said, only half joking.

Her professor’s jaw tightened. His tongue rolling inside his mouth as it always did when he was dark, focused, and frustrated.

“I’m torturing you?” he said in a low, ragged voice. He began to walk, began to pace around the bed, naked, powerfully hard.

She had summoned the beast and he had appeared.

“ _You pushed me away for two months and I’m torturing you?_ ” he said through his teeth.

Rey’s lips parted but said nothing. She crawled on her knees to him, took one of his massive hands in hers, unfolded the clenched fist, and placed his hand on her throat.

She took his other hand and brought it between her legs. Two fingers curled up and she heard him exhale in a rush as he felt her intense heat, how soaking wet she was for him.

“Forgive me, Sir,” she whispered.

His eyes were no longer narrow and fierce. They were liquid, deep, and shining with hunger. His full lips parted and flushed.

Rey began to ride his fingers, her sex slick and open and taking him in easily. She made little moans of pleasure and clutched at his arm while his huge hand pressed against her neck.

His fingers pulled out and swiped upward, circling her clit, and she whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut.

“I forgive you,” he growled, and continued to press and rub her clit until she trembled, then he removed his hands and pushed her back onto the bed, covering her body with is.

Rey cried out as his skin touched hers, everywhere. He kissed her and she responded wildly, her tongue sweeping against his, her hands in his hair, his glorious soft hair that she missed so much.

Ren broke away, panting.

“I can’t wait any longer, Rey. I can’t…”

Rey wrapped her legs around him and reached down between them, grasping his cock and fitting him to her.

With a quick, hard thrust he entered her fully, and his whole body vibrated with a low, feral groan. Rey tipped her head back and breathed out a blissful sigh as she felt her professor’s cock fill her, easing her ache, then increasing it rapidly as he began to move. He fucked her with long, hard thrusts, the thick ridge of his cock stroking her the way his fingers had in the darkened room at the camp. Rey moaned as the memory made her clench and approach the edge, and Ren  growled and grabbed her leg, pulling it up against her chest, his cock growing even thicker with excitement.

Then, as if he knew exactly what she needed, he spoke to her, his voice deep and ragged.

“Come on my cock, little one. Come on your professor’s cock. Show me what you’ve learned...Show me…”

Rocking against her, his weight deliciously heavy, the friction of his skin and his cock and his voice in her ear finally sent Rey over the edge. His hands slid under her neck and held her as she arched up, her cunt pulsing around his cock. She felt streams of pleasure rush through her, barely registering her professor’s bites on her neck and shoulders.

He exhaled in a rush and drove into her harder, then growled and scraped his pointed teeth against her skin as he came, pumping his release into her with pulsing bursts that matched the pounding of his heart against hers.

 

Rey’s eyes opened, bleary, her mind a haze. There was a great, heavy, warm animal draped over her. His mane was soft against her cheek, and his breathing was strong and slow, but his heart drummed in his chest.

She stirred, and Professor Ren rose up and smiled at her with his very full, red mouth.  

The sudden cooling of her body made Rey shiver a little, and her professor scooped her up with one arm and yanked the covers down with the other hand, then lifted and rolled her, chuckling softly, until they were both under the sheets.

Rey kissed his chest, tasting everything beautiful and familiar to her, then sighed and snuggled into the warm, shadowy curve of his body.

“Am I dreaming?” she murmured against his skin.

“Do you want the philosophical answer to that?” he answered, a grin in his voice.

Rey propped herself up a bit, meeting Ren’s eyes.

“What are we going to do?”

“We are going to be careful, and we are going to be together,” he said simply.

Rey leaned in and kissed her professor gently, then snuggled back against his body.

“The only way for you to really ruin my life is to leave me again,” he hummed against her. “Don’t ever leave, Rey.”

“Yes, Sir,” she whispered as sleep pulled her under.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
